Great Portia
Great Portia, or simply Portia, is a colonial monarchic power situated in the northwestern quadrant of Pangea Proxima 1. Its reach extends far into the east and south of the supercontinent, which it controls through a powerful and oppressive military presence. History Portian salticids evolved from an unknown salticid in the genus Portia, probably from North Africa. They were part of the Terran Mingle in early salticid history. Over time, Portian salticids in the Mingle grew discontented with what they perceived as their diminishing role in storytelling culture. In 0 PT, the Knighted Queen Schifshech led a successful revolt, supposedly stealing the important religious Document and leading the majority of Mingle Portians through the treacherous Eurasian Mountains and into the sparsely-inhabited western forests of the continent. Around 380 PT, Portia played a role in the founding of Old Kingdom Hyllus, as they forced the migrant Hyllus to settle the dry forests south of them on the African peninsula. Despite Portia's best efforts, the Hyllus went on to thrive and grow through technological achievement, which led a jealous Portia to declare war and invade in the first decade of the sixth century PT. Their use of controlled forest burns in their campaign against Old Kingdom Hyllus quickly got out of hand, nearly destroying the kingdom and rendering leagues of forest uninhabitable. Solenopsid aggression on the eastern border of Portia played a large role in the nation's history. Around 600 PT, Portia allied itself with Vast Mopsus and fought a two-front war against the ants, slaughtering thousands and driving them into the Eurasian Mountains, where they continue to exist in small populations. Less than a century after the Ant War, Portia would turn on its former ally and begin violent incursions into the border communities of Vast Mopsus. Local government officials were murdered and entire villages were repurposed as production colonies for Portia. Mopsus civilians suffered from both physical slavery and a new practice where Portians used simple machines to extract large quantities of silk from living spiders. This began the Portian colonial period and marked the beginning of Portia's role as an oppressive global superpower. The state of Helpis, the closest ally of Vast Mopsus, declared war on Portia in 730 PT for its atrocities and for disrupting the Helpis economy and political sphere. Within ten years, violent Portian technology and an aggressive military campaign on two fronts led the Helpis to surrender, with most land formerly belonging to the state ending up under Portian rule. Helpis was allowed to keep a small portion of its land, existing under heavy Portian influence. Society Portia is inhabited largely by Portian salticids, who are considered first-class citizens and enjoy a softer peasantry compared to other species in the colonial territory. These other species include Hyllus, Mopsus, and Helpis salticids, whose corresponding societies have largely been broken down by Portian colonial rule. Portian citizens are divided by gender into three categories: Vital, Pliant, and Virile. Vital and Pliant status are assigned to anatomically female salticids based on perceived ability, while all anatomically male spiders are grouped into the Viriles. Vital is a label assigned to spiders have larger eyes, stronger back legs, and lighter coloration. Vitals are expected to hunt if needed, perform administrative duties in government, and consistently produce offspring until they are unable to do so. Pliants, who are considered weaker, are expected to perform repetitive labor, build structures, and care for the offspring of their canopy's Vitals. Viriles are relegated to living on the ground and in the lowest levels of the forest, with Vitals and Pliants occasionally descending when they get the urge to mate. Pliants do produce offspring, but are expected to keep their offspring separate from their Vitals'. Their offspring do not retain the family name and are expected to create new canopies or join other canopies once they grow older. As in most salticid societies, canopies are not bound by family but are joined by choice. A given canopy is as prestigious as its most prestigious member. Upward mobility exists but must be facilitated by an elite or the offspring of an elite. Government Feudal monarchy is implemented both in Portia and across the Portian colonies. The Royal Portian Canopy consists of the Vital Queen, her Vital offspring, her Vital Queensguard, and her Pliant consort. They are surrounded by satellite canopies consisting of parliamentary lawmakers, local law enforcers, and their chosen families. Radiating out from the Royal center are canopies of various strengths, governed by local authorities based on prestige, all of whom ultimately answer to the Royal Canopy. Strong Vitals, such as former members of the Queensguard, are encouraged to travel and join other prestigious canopies to strengthen their power to enforce the Queen's law abroad. Category:Society Category:History Category:Portian Colonialism